


Prompt 22 (Alain 4)

by Yoselin



Series: L&L Tumblr Prompts [26]
Category: Love & Legends (Visual Novel)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Bakery, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 03:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoselin/pseuds/Yoselin
Summary: “I know I come to your shop often. Don’t judge me.”Name used is Hannah.





	Prompt 22 (Alain 4)

I changed the Prompt a little. You didn’t specify an LI so I chose Alain. This is because I’m feeling in an Alain mood and he and Helena canonically bake. 

———————

A little bell tinkles as I enter the small bakery. The business is tiny, no bigger than my apartment, and decorated in pretty teals and whites. There’s a glass counter lined against one wall full of small, sugary sweets that make my mouth water. Another counter by the door has small cakes decorated in pastel, icings and pretty swirls. The entire shop is full of a warm and welcoming ambience. 

The smell of something baking reaches my nose. I can smell cinnamon and pumpkin heating in an oven at the back. Fall is upon us and pumpkin spice suddenly becomes everyone’s favorite treat. 

My mouth waters at the scent of the thousands of treats around me. It’s been a really long time since I’ve been to a bakery like this. After a long week full of college midterms and exams, I need a pick me up. 

I glance at a glass counter and spot a small tray of cookies. They’re fall themed cookies. One is a brown leaf with chocolate icing, another is in the shape of a tiny pumpkin, and the final is in the shape of a tiny acorn. They’re so cute and I feel a smile rise on my lips. 

Suddenly, the back door opens. A tall man about my age emerges from the back. He wears a white apron over a blue sweater and has a tiny smear of flour on his face. 

He looks around the shop and spots me immediately. A polite smile rises on his face and he walks over. 

He’s good looking, I realize. He has pale blonde hair and light blue eyes. I feel a blush rise on my cheeks at the thought. 

“Can I help you?” The stranger inclines his head. 

I quickly snap out of my reverie and glance away. While the stranger is definitely attractive, my mind is occupied elsewhere. I drum my fingers across the glass counter. 

“I just wanted some cookies,” I reply. 

The stranger nods and slips behind the counter. He grabs a small white bag and I point to the fall ones. 

“This is a cute store. I didn’t realize Chicago had a place like this,” I voice out. 

I look around me again. The walls are painted in warm teals and white roses line the entrances. The entire shop seems like it was taken off a designer catalog. Whoever designed this place designed it with love. I’m definitely impressed. 

“Thanks. This place just opened up recently. I don’t get many customers,” the man admits. 

He slips the fall cookies into the white bag and uses a blue lace to tie them back. Silently, he moves to the counter and types away at a cash register. 

I slip my hands into my jacket pocket. There is a name badge pinned to his apron. In cursive letters, it reads ALAIN. 

The employee, Alain, reads me out my total. It comes out cheap and I quickly pay it with a swipe of my card. 

The bag feels warm in my hands, the cookies fresh out of the oven, and I hesitate by the door. 

This entire shop feels welcoming and I almost want to hang around longer. I offer Alain my attempt at a warm smile. It must work because he returns it and I see what looks like color blossom across his face. 

“Thanks. My name is Hannah,” I extend a hand. 

Alain takes it. His hands are warm in mine and my hand fits perfectly in his. “Alain. Come again.”

He nods his head at me in goodbye. I turn away and smile to myself. “I will.”

Alain ducks back into the back of the shop and I take the time to bite into my treats. They taste even better than I could have imagined. They’re a mixture of vanilla and cinnamon. After an entire college experience of microwaved meals and ramen, they’re the best thing I’ve ever had. 

I polish them off quickly and turn back to the shop. My smile grows as I catch a glimpse of Alain by the oven. Between his good looks and his baking, I think I will come here often.  
———

Sophie walks next to me as we walk through the streets of downtown Chicago. It is now a week past midterms and college won’t ease up. Professors have already begun new lessons and exams. I’m behind on several classes and the stress is eating me alive. 

Desperately, I want a distraction from the monotony of textbooks and studying. If I want to preserve my sanity, I need to get away from my dorm for a while. 

Luckily, Sophie has suggested an outing. She walks alongside of me window shopping. Every once in a while, she’ll point to a store and try to entice me to go in. We pass various sweet shops and candy stores but nothing interest me. 

I bite my cheek. 

“There’s a store by here that I wanted to show you,” I recall. We’re on the street leading up to the bakery I was at earlier. I can spot the tips of the store, pastel little decorations announcing it, and I pick up the pace. “It’s a really cute bakery. I came in the day before and really liked it.”

Sophie glances at me out of the corner of her eye. Amusement dances in her gaze and she smirks. “Since when do you like bakeries? I thought you were on a diet.”

I flush and stick my tongue out at her. “If you tried their stuff, you wouldn’t judge.”

I grab her hand and tug her in the direction of the store. 

Like before, the bell above the door chimes our arrival. The shop gives off a nice and welcoming aroma. For all her teasing, Sophie hushes as soon as we enter. Like me, she’s enchanted by the treats that line the walls. 

There’s a small rose cake by the door. It’s a tiny sponge cake modeled like a white rose and has real petals on the icing. I gravitate towards it as Sophie moves to another corner. A tiny bunny shaped cupcake has caught her eye. 

“This is cute,” Sophie admits. She presses her face against the glass counter. Her little bunny cupcake peers up at her. It is red velvet and modeled with icing. Whoever had made it had made it with a lot of patience. 

“I told you,” I retort. 

I grow quiet as Alain enters again. Like last week, he emerges from the back of the store. This time, he has a tray of new treats in his hand. They’re little festive treats made of marshmallows. There’s a tiny Frankenstein marshmallow treat and little ghost cakes. My mouth waters. 

I see the recognition on Alain’s face as he spots me. A soft smile plays on his lips and I have to resist the urge to squirm. I had almost forgotten how attractive he was. He looks like a magazine model come to life. His platinum hair is neatly combed and his blue eyes are accented by the blue of his sweatshirt. 

“You’re back,” he greets. He sounds bright as he says it. 

Sophie raises an eyebrow at me in question. I shrug and ignore her. My focus is on Alain. 

“I liked your treats last time,” I explain. 

I trace a pattern on the counter. My attention is still on the rose sponge cake to the side. How long had it taken him to make it? Each petal looks intricate and full of detail. Icing isn’t the most forgiving medium. 

“Do you like roses?” I ask. 

There are white roses everywhere as far as the eye can see. There’s some in vases by the entrance, there’s some interwoven into the counter, and there’s even some roses in the sign outside. The bakery smells of fresh bread and flowers all at once. 

Alain nods silently. He almost looks a little embarrassed to admit it as he scratches the back of his neck. 

“White roses are my favorite. I have a garden at home. Do you want that one?” He indicates at the white rose sponge cake. 

I nod and watch as he delicately lifts a piece with a spatula. Sophie comes up next to me. I am startled by her presence. I had almost forgotten she was there. 

She has a little tray with the Frankenstein marshmallow cake. The corner of her mouth is lifted up in a smirk and I can tell she has burning questions. 

I disregard her in favor of Alain as he rings me up. As he looks down at the register, some of his hair falls across his eyes. I resist the urge to brush it back. 

There’s something so open about him. It sends little pulses of electricity through my skin. I only half register the fact that I’m developing a slight crush on him. 

When he hands me the small plastic tray with the cake, our fingers brush each other. His hands are soft, warm, and my breath hitches. There’s some color to his cheeks as well. He withdraws his fingers and murmurs an apology. I can hear the small rise on his breath as our skin came into contact. 

Perhaps he finds me interesting too?

I open my mouth to say something, anything that might draw our exchange longer, but Sophie coughs. She brushes past me and motions for her own cake. There’s mischief in her gaze as she eyes us both. No doubt, my intuitive best friend has caught on to my feelings. 

Her presence is enough to break the spell. I look away awkwardly and mumble out a thank you. 

Sophie pays for her treat and soon we are out the door. 

I linger on the sidewalk for a moment and collect my thoughts. Sophie snorts next to me and pops a piece of her treat into her mouth. Her eyes brighten at the taste and she grins. 

“Well I can see why you like it there,” she murmurs. By the mischievous twinkle in her eyes, I don’t think she means the cake.  
———

A small headache is forming above my eyebrow as I study. My notes are a jumble of letters and ink stains. A calc test looms in my future and I am cramming as much as I can into my brain. 

The quad is sunny and I am sitting in a table scribbling notes down. A glass of water sits next to my text book and a little tray of Alain’s treats rest opposite of it. This one is a small cupcake with a Sakura pattern made out of icing. Alain had just made it when I had arrived. 

I pick at the wrapper absentmindedly and feel some of the tension leave my shoulders. Thus far, I’ve been going very often to that small bakery. Between the stress of college and my job, it is a major relief to be able to do something fun. 

And Alain is certainly easy on the eyes. 

I flush at the memory of him and miss Sophie sliding into the seat opposite of me. She has a tray of lunch in her hand and her phone in the other. 

“Fantasizing, Hannah?” She teases. She doesn’t miss the cupcake next to my work. 

I fake a laugh and lick at the icing. It’s sweet and some of my headache dissipates instantly. 

“I don’t know what you mean,” I murmur. 

Sophie winks at me and pulls on the napkin underneath my cupcake. It’s printed with white roses and Alain’s shop’s logo. 

“You go there often. How much money have you burned in that place anyway?” Sophie wonders. 

It’s a joke and I don’t take the bait. I look away from her as I finish the rest of my treat. 

“Hush. I like going there, it helps with stress.”  
———

The next time I enter the bakery, there’s light rain. I shake some water off my coat and slip inside the shop. The lights are dim and I’m not alone this time. 

A young woman hangs by the counter as I enter. She’s wearing an apron and perched on a stool. A notebook is open before her and she scrawls things down in a neat cursive. I don’t see Alain anywhere. Some disappointment settles within me. 

“Can I help you?” The woman inquires. She has blonde hair that is left loose around her shoulders. Her blue eyes peer at me curiously. 

I do another sweep for Alain but don’t see him anywhere. Sullenly, I resign myself. He is probably not working today. 

The woman’s name badge reads HELENA. She hops off her stool as I approach the counter. 

“Just came for a treat,” I shrug. 

Now that Alain is not here, I don’t really know what to do. Helena waits expectantly for me and I point to a random treat. It’s a cake pop made to look like a scarecrow. 

Helena says nothing as she slips the treat in the bag. I bite the inside of my cheek. It only occurs to me then that I walked through the rain to get to the shop just to see Alain. 

I hang awkwardly as she rings me up. I want to ask her when Alain works, but that question might be creepy. Instead, I keep silent and look away. 

As Helena finishes up printing the receipt, the door opens behind me. I turn and see Alain entering the shop. 

He wears a dark coat and carries a box of supplies. Even with the coat on, his muscles flex under the strain. I am captivated by the sight. Rain has flattened his hair against his forehead and there’s color on his face from the chilly, autumn air. He looks handsome in every way. 

“Alain,” I greet. His name is out of my lips before I can stop myself. 

Alain starts at his name and spots me. The small smile I’ve grown used to lights his face. He inclines his head in a warm greeting. 

“Hannah,” he replies. 

He ducks behind the counter and sets the box at Helena’s feet. Dusting some rain off his coat, he leans against the counter. 

“Did you come for your usual?” He inquires. He slips his hands in his pocket. 

“Usual?” Helena asks. For some reason, she sounds a little surprised. She looks between the both of us. 

I flush and can’t come up with a response. Alain takes the notebook from Helena and continues whatever calculations she had been doing. 

“Yeah, Hannah comes in here every other day. She usually buys the stuff I make.” He indicates to the glass counter he’s leaning against. 

“The stuff you make?” I inquire. I take the bag still in Helena’s hand with my cake pop. 

Helena rests her chin on her hand. “Alain and I divide the store. The stuff by the door is mine, his are at the front. We both run this shop.”

I archive that to memory. Another blush rises on my cheeks. It seems like I have been buying things from Alain this entire time without meaning to. 

Alain must realize this too because he smiles. “Come back again. I’ll make you something warm next time.”

He gives me a lasting smile and spins on his heels. He disappears into the back of the store and I am left with Helena. Now that he is gone, I prepare to leave. 

I thank Helena and make it to the door before she clears her throat. I turn back and see her leaning against the wall. Her eyebrow is up and her mouth is pursed. There’s something in her gaze, a suspicion of some sort, and amusement lights her face. 

“An awful long walk through the rain for a cake pop,” she comments. 

I struggle to think of a reply but can’t come up with something in time. So, instead, I mumble something about having a sweet tooth and all but run out the store. 

Once outside, I gather my bearings. The encounter with Helena burns in my mind. For the first time, I feel uncomfortable. Helena and Alain seemed close, could they be dating? For some reason, that causes me to feel a sharp pain in my chest.  
———

Sophie lies propped against my bed as she chews on the end of her eraser. A bag of Alain’s treats is open between us and we have already munched our way through a pack of cookies modeled to look like bats. 

“You really like that store,” Sophie comments. 

“It’s a great store,” I shrug. I twirl the plastic bag around my fingers. Alain’s name is stamped on the side of it underneath his logo. I trace it idly with one finger. 

Sophie snorts into her hand and breaks her bat cookie in half. There’s some chocolate there and she licks at it. Her eyes are bright with teasing. 

“You’ve become a regular. I’m sure Alain owes half his sales to you,” she comments. 

I bite my cheek. My mind is still racing with thoughts of him. I’ve got it bad. I’ve had crushes before but this one seems different. I work on my bottom lip. 

Sophie giggles at my expression and stares at the bat cookie in the light. Some powdered sugar falls into her lap. 

“I wonder,” she begins and nudges me with her foot, “Which one do you think is sweeter?” 

I blink and realize that she’s addressing me. I shake myself out of my thoughts. “Which what?”

Immediately, I realize I’ve walked right into a trap. Sophie grins wickedly at me and holds up the bat cookie. “What do you think is sweeter? The treat or a kiss from Alain?”

“Sophie!” I scream. Embarrassment fills me and I throw a pillow at her. Her only response is shrieking laughter.  
———

Once more, I’m disappointed when I enter the store. Helena is on her shift and Alain is nowhere to be found. She raises an eyebrow as I enter and pauses on a page in her book. 

“Back again?” She comments. She stands from her chair. 

“Yeah,” I meekly reply. I feel awkward in her presence. By now, I think she’s caught on to my crush. The knowing look in her eye speaks volumes. 

I am reminded by my old worry suddenly and feel a little nervous. Could Alain and Helena be dating? They seemed awfully close last time. 

Helena automatically slides open the counter with Alain’s treats. By now she knows that I won’t choose one of hers. 

“Anything catch your eye?” She wonders. Her chin rests on her hand. 

I randomly point to a sponge cake. It’s in the shape of a pumpkin and it smells of cinnamon. Helena pulls it out. As she ties it into a baggy, she seems to remember something. 

“Oh, I forgot!” She turns away and dives into the back room. I frown and wait for her to return. When she comes back, she has a small box in her hand. It’s tied with a little teal bow and it smells of freshly baked bread. 

She hands it to me silently and rings me up. I stare at the box in confusion. 

“What’s this?” I ask. I realize she is only charging me for the cake. 

Helena finishes ringing me up. There’s a small smirk on her lips. “Alain made it this morning. He figured you’d stop by. Something about a new caramel cake? On the house.”

I take the box from her suddenly feeling a little rush of surprise. A blush settles on my cheeks and I look away from Helena lest she sees it. So Alain made something especially for me?

I take my purchases from Helena and hang by the door. I almost step out before my doubts return. Once more, I wonder if Alain and Helena are dating. To come out and ask it might be creepy, but I want to know. I can’t have any hopes if he’s taken. 

Steeling myself, I turn to Helena. She’s gone back to her book and her blonde hair spills across her eyes. I cough and she glances up. She seems surprised that I’m still here. 

“Helena…you and Alain aren’t…?” I carry off and turn redder than I’ve ever blushed before. It was a terrible idea to ever ask that. I regret the question as soon as it’s out of my mouth but the damage is done. 

Helena blinks quizzically up at me, gawks, and then snorts. Her hand presses to her mouth and she lets out a loud laugh. When she regains her bearings, she looks both horrified and amused. 

“Dating? Oh, God, no! Alain isn’t my type-nor is any other guy really. I prefer more feminine types,” she gives me a look full of meaning. 

Oh. 

I suddenly feel mortified and look away. I’ve made a fool out of myself. 

Helena continues to laugh and turns away from me. Her face is flushed with color and she hides her mouth with her hand. 

“Besides,” she continues, “I’m sure he has eyes for someone else.”

She gives me a meaningful look then turns back to her book. My breath hitches. 

Does she mean…?  
———

According to Sophie and Helena, I stop by the store too often. By now, I’ve realized it too. My dorm is full of little wrappers from treats and I’ve all but memorized the inventory of the shop and Alain and Helena’s work schedule. Alain works in the mornings and Helena at night. I make sure to swing by earlier and earlier each day to ensure I catch Alain when he’s on his shift. 

I bite the inside of my cheek as I enter the store. The little bell rings above head and I spot Alain seated at the counter. He’s decorating a red velvet cake with colorful swirls of icing. It looks like a cardinal. 

“That’s pretty,” I reply. 

Alain doesn’t even startle as I enter. By now, I’m sure he’s grown used to my visits. He glances at me as he puts the finishing touches on the cake. 

“Morning, Hannah,” he beams. 

I match his smile equally and peer at the cake. It looks just like a cardinal. I half expect the little bird to come to life. 

I smile at his creation then remember what I came here for. Alain had given me a caramel cake last time. It had been a small cake in the shape of a teddy bear. Sophie had squealed and hummed the wedding march when I had opened it. I had punished her by not giving her a piece. 

Feeling slightly shy, I cough into my hand. 

“I wanted to thank you for the cake you made me the other day,” I state. 

Alain smiles softly and a small pinch of color rises on his face. In the dim lighting, I can barely make out his blush. 

My heart begins to race. I can almost hear Sophie clearing her throat mentally. A “get on with it” sort of thing. When she had seen me grab my purse, she had known exactly where I was headed. There had been a long pep talk where she had convinced me to ask Alain out. Between Sophie and Helena, I was beginning to have hope that Alain liked me back. 

Come on, Hannah, just ask him. 

I struggle to come up with something as Alain wraps a small cupcake modeled after a unicorn for me. My heart is pounding in my chest. 

“I’m glad you liked the cake. I found the recipe and thought I’d share it with you,” Alain explains. His bangs hide his eyes from view. There’s some red at the tips of his ears. It’s cute. 

I bite my lip and steel myself. Now or never. 

Just as Alain is ringing up my order, I gather my courage. “ **I know I come to your shop often but don’t judge me.** ” 

The phrase spills out of my lips in a rush. Alain halts and blinks. I almost wince at my own wording. 

Real smooth, Hannah. 

Before Alain can wonder, I press on. Adrenaline is rushing under my skin and I ride the high. I need a little courage to get the last bit out. 

“I like coming here. It’s a nice ambience and you’re really nice,” I feign nonchalance. It’s kind of impossible to feign being cool as a cucumber when your face is as red as a tomato, but I am half convinced I manage. 

Alain blinks again and the corner of his mouth rises. It’s something between a pleased smirk and a smile. A little rush of excitement travels down my spine. It’s a nice look on him. 

“I don’t judge,” he hands me the package, “In fact, I like you coming by. I often look forward to your visits.”

He looks away then and I catch the blush climbing up his neck. It’s cute and the realization that I am not alone in my shyness gives me another confidence boost. I suddenly find myself feeling a little giddy. 

“Would you like to get a coffee some time?” I tilt my head. It’s a leap of faith to ask him out, but I think there’s something there. The air between us is always charged with something strong. Perhaps it’s not a one sided crush. 

Alain registers my words and his smile brightens. It’s a radiant sight that makes my pulse speed up. Silently, he hands me the receipt. Our fingers brush once more and I feel another spark there. Like our first encounter, skin to skin contact feels electric. Now I am fully convinced that there is something there between us. I am really intrigued by him. 

“I’d like that,” Alain replies. He keeps his fingers on mine for a little longer than necessary and then moves away. 

I take a step back and feel giddy again. Relief and joy courses through me. I did it!

“I’ll see you then,” I wave. Alain waves back and I exit the shop. 

It occurs to me outside that I didn’t ask for his number. Just as I am about to go back in, I catch the sight of the receipt. Alain has typed out his phone number and printed it on the receipt. The paper is time stamped to a minute before I asked him out. There’s a little message typed out that reads, ‘I like you’.

I giggle slightly to myself and pocket the receipt. 

So I wasn’t the only one prepping myself to ask for a date.


End file.
